


Happy Anniversary

by theartofimaginaryfriends



Series: Hunters (TV 2020) Oneshots [6]
Category: Hunters (TV 2020)
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28568379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theartofimaginaryfriends/pseuds/theartofimaginaryfriends
Summary: Lonny Flash brings Y/N to Hawaii for their one-year anniversary and proposes to them.
Relationships: Lonny Flash/Reader
Series: Hunters (TV 2020) Oneshots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062053
Kudos: 2





	Happy Anniversary

Lonny Flash was forever in Ruth Heidelbaum and Meyer Offerman's debt. Their line of work rarely allowed for time off, but the elders insisted that he take Y/N on a trip for their one year anniversary. Y/N wanted nothing more than to go somewhere quiet where they can relax. A place where they won't have to worry about spotting any Nazi's. The actor decided to bring his partner to a resort in Hawaii, hoping it would satisfy their desire.

"Lonny, this is amazing!" they looked around the hotel room in awe. "How could you afford this?"

"Meyer is actually helping pay for it," he admitted. Lonny felt guilty about Meyer treating them to an all-expenses trip, but the old man wouldn't take no for an answer. "Said it was a thank you for being a part of The Hunt."

"That's too much!" they exclaimed.

"I know, I tried turning his offer down," Lonny sighed. "But he wouldn't take no for an answer."

Y/N chuckled at that and wrapped their arms around his waist. "Well, in that case. Let's enjoy the vacation."

"Happy Anniversary," Lonny pulled his partner closer and kissed them. Y/N kissed him back immediately and smiled against his lips when they came up for air.   


"Happy Anniversary." Y/N kissed him again. It quickly escalated to making out, fully taking advantage of the time alone they hadn't had the luxury of in months. A big part of the reason Y/N and Lonny wanted this trip was that they barely got to be together outside of work. Now that they were alone, the two didn't want to waste any time.

Lonny was planning to propose to Y/N after their anniversary dinner. He would've waited another year before even thinking about it, but with their line of work, anything was possible. In all honesty, he hadn't even thought about it until Ruth, Meyer, Mindy, and Murray convinced him to do so. They knew better than anyone that life was short, and if there was an opportunity open to take it. The meddling elders were enough to cause Lonny to go out and buy a ring.

"Lonny, is everything alright?" Y/N asked kindly as they walked along the beach. They didn't want to say anything, but they noticed his growing nerves in the past three days. This trip was meant for them to relax, and Lonny seemed more on edge than ever. "You didn't happen to spot a Nazi, did you?"

"No, no. Nothing like that," he insisted, fumbling around with the small velvet box in his pocket. "I'm fine, Y/N. Really."

"Babe, I've never seen you this nervous before," Y/N stopped walking, and stood in front of him. "Actually, I don't think I've ever seen you nervous."

Needing a quick diversion, Lonny scanned the ocean before shifting Y/N's focus to it. "What the hell was that?"

"What are you talking about?" Y/N turned to where he was looking, and Lonny quickly got done on one knee and pulled out the ring. Now was a good time as any, he thought.

"Must've been my imagination," he commented. They turned around and stumbled back a bit from shock. "I don't like to get sentimental, so I'm going to make this quick."

Y/N laughed at the start of his speech, trying to hold back the tears that were already streaming down their face.

"Y/N I know we've only been dating for a year, but the past twelve months have felt like a lifetime to me." he began, trying to keep his voice even. "Truth be told, I hadn't considered this until our favourite survivors cornered me and told me to do it tonight. And you keep telling me to listen to old people more, so I thought I should this time. Life is short, and we don’t know what may happen in the future. Would you do me the honour, and marry me?"   


"Yes!" They nodded, wiping their tears off their face. Lonny slid the ring onto their ring finger and stood up to kiss them. "I love you, Lonny Flash."

"I love you, too, Y/N L/N."


End file.
